Porcelain Doll
by CC Malfoy 17
Summary: This is what a porcelain doll gets for standing too close to the edge of the table. She falls in despair and is pierced through the heart by her own porcelain shard, her stupidity. HG/DM.


**Porcelain Doll**

_This is what at a porcelain doll gets for standing too close to the edge of the table. She falls in despair and is pierced through the heart by her own porcelain shard, her own stupidity._

Disclaimer: Only the plot is mine.

* * *

_"This was all just a bloody game to you, wasn't it?!"_  
The tears were rolling down her cheeks in torrents, she was torn. She was ripped at the seams where someone snatched her heart out, stabbed it with a knife and threw it away in a garbage can filled with maggots. She was broken, shattered.

"_At first! Granger, just listen to me!"_  
He was trying to stop it, his tears. He wanted to break down, just like her, but he couldn't, because he had to explain. His world was breaking apart, for she was his world, and seeing her like that, knowing that he was the reason, was eating him up inside.

"_50 Galleons! That's how much I cost! 50 Galleons, Malfoy!"_  
She was devastated, her voice was hoarse and cracked, and pain pricked her eyes. She was red all over, willing to burst at any moment. All she wanted was to stop the pain. It was too much pain. She was fragile from the start. This is what at a porcelain doll gets for standing too close to the edge of the table. She falls in despair and is pierced through the heart by her own porcelain shard, her own stupidity.

"_No! Granger! I swear upon my life! It was a bet at the start but it turned into the something else! I lo-lo- I lo-"_  
He couldn't say it. He was incapable. He was afraid. He could say it in his heart and in his mind, but saying it would be confirming it. He's never loved before, it was a foreign sensation, and that's exactly why he knew that he loved her. He wanted to let her know. Scratch that. He wanted her. He wanted her so bad, and when he did get her, he let her slip away.

"_You can't even say it!"_  
She had hope inside her, but after hearing him stutter, the flame she thought was everlasting, died, leaving smoking embers at the bottom of her bleeding heart. Her Gryffindor spirit, gone in an instant. She'd never be able to truly love again, she knew that. She realized that her mind was working now, unlike the time that she fell in love with Draco Malfoy. She would be heartless after this, because he single-handedly crushed the only thing no one else ever even came close to touching.

It was raining, and the girl was weeping so hard that her tears were indistinguishable from the amount of rain falling on them. They were so far apart, but their hearts… their hearts were too attached to each other to be separated, but that was what was happening right now.

"_You know why I can't say it! Please just believe me! I promise you my heart, Granger. I'll make it up to you!"_  
He knew saying that wouldn't change a thing, but he had to try. He wanted the girl breaking apart in front of him to be back in his arms. He wanted to kiss her, and prove to her everything that he was never able to prove. He wanted to be with her, she was his life, his oxygen. He knew that no excuse could erase the fact that what he did was unforgivable. And he was right.

"_You can't say it because you don't love me! And you're going to make it up to me?! What do I cost 51 Galleons now? Or are you going to raise it to 100?"_  
She was dying inside. She couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't swallow this one down and forget about it. This wasn't something easy to remove from her heart, because he really was her first love. Sure, she had Ron and Viktor and even Cormac as her 'boyfriends', but Malfoy… she truly loved him. She couldn't bear the thought of loving a man who thinks she costs 50 galleons. She just didn't deserve it.

"_I'm sorry! I'm really sorry, Granger! I promise!"_  
The little spark of hope he had was flickering, threatening to die out. He could feel her slipping away from him, he could feel her taking his heart with her. And it was his fault. His own fault. He wanted to smash his fist into a wall, but there was none in sight, just the black skies crying with them and the wide expanse of grass.

"_No! That's not enough! Nothing's ever going to be enough after what you did! That was ruthless and vile! To think that I actually loved you! I'm leaving, Malfoy. I can't do this anymore."_  
She turned her back on him and started trudging away from him. The further she got, the more she felt like the cords to her heart were being stretched. It was because her heart was still with him, and always will be. That's why it was so hard to move on, you can't get your heart back if you truly gave it away. And she did. She really did.

"_I love you!"_  
He did it. He finally said it. He loved her. So much. He just wished that she believed him. That she understood him. He hoped that she would love him again. That she would forgive him. He needed her to, because he needs her. She was his everything. Everything.

"_Saying that shouldn't have been your last resort. I'm sorry, too. Goodbye."_  
It shattered her heart, but she couldn't do anything. Blaise Zabini bet Draco Malfoy 50 Galleons that he couldn't get Hermione Granger to fall in love with him. He accepted, he broke her heart and won the bet. 50 Galleons to him. She couldn't do anything but accept that she was just a game to the man she loved.

"_Goodbye…"_  
He had just heard the one word he never wanted to hear from the girl he loved. A lone tear was rolling down in his face, but soon after, others followed. He was in tremendous pain. He could feel the sky crashing down on him, and he couldn't breathe. This was it. This was goodbye. He lost her. Forever. Just as he will love her. Forever.

"_Goodbye."_

* * *

R&R people!  
~~~ CC Malfoy 17 ~~~


End file.
